


It's On Me

by AsheGoat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheGoat/pseuds/AsheGoat
Summary: Hanzo Shimada, a stressed business man, finally gets a break when he enters a small local diner for a cup of coffee.





	

It was a particularly sunny morning in New Orleans; it was well into summer of 1952. The air was cool with soft hints of the soon coming fall. Hanzo Shimada had stopped at a local diner for coffee before work. He took his seat at the counter and gave his order to an attractive, blonde waitress. As he waited for his order he heard the light ding of the door opening. He didn’t notice until a large man sat next to him, exchanging a joke with the waiter then ordering. Hanzo stole a glance at the man next to him; his brown hair looked messy yet neat at the same time, he couldn’t say the same for his untrimmed beard, though. Hanzo noticed the man had a leather prosthetic strapped to his left arm. Hanzo’s attention was brought back when the waitress set his cup of coffee in front of him. He took a sip. His regard was taken once more by the man next to him when he noticed the man was struggling to light a cigar. He gestured his butane lighter towards the waitress, “Do y’mind lightin’ this for me Angela?”

“Jesse, I’ve told you before, if you want to do that, take it outside,” She scolded.

“Aw, c’mon Angela, just this once?” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and took his lighter, “Fine, but this is the last time!”

The man laughed as she lit his cigar.

As he pressed the tip of the cigar to his lips, he caught Hanzo’s gaze. The man removed the cigar from his mouth, causing a slight cloud of smoke to resonate. The man smiled, “See somethin’ you like?”

Hanzo’s face grew hot; he ignored the question and took a sip from his coffee.

“Are you trying to scare away all of my customers?” The waitress joked.

“Course not! Just tryin’ to make some conversation.”

The man turned back to Hanzo, “Th’name’s Jesse.”

Hanzo, not wanting to be rude, responded, “Hanzo.”

“Some pretty interesting tattoos you got there,” Jesse inquired.

Hanzo glanced at his left arm, a tattoo peeking out from his rolled up sleeve.

“Where’d you get ‘em done?” He continued.

Hanzo finished his coffee, “I do not remember.” Hanzo looked down at his wristwatch, realizing he had to be at work soon. He paid the waitress, “I should be going now,” He stood up and left the diner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Plenty of seats in this diner,” Angela glanced Jesse.

“Yeah?”

“And you chose to sit right next to him?” She continued.

“Is it a crime?”

“No,” She smiled, “Just odd.”

“Listen Angela, I just saw an open seat n’ took it, nothing odd about it.”

“All I’m saying is that it was cute!”

“We both know that you’re the same way around that Fareeha girl.”

Her mood instantly changed, “Can you just finish your coffee so I can clean the cup?”

Jesse gave a bark of laughter before finishing his coffee. He paid and tipped Angela. As he left he dropped his cigar into the ashtray outside the door, and started down the sidewalk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hanzo had passed by the diner on his way to work. In front of the diner, Jesse and the waitress exchanged a word before she went inside. Where they in relationship? Wait. Why did Hanzo care? He had more important things to worry about than someone else’s love life. When he passed the diner, Jesse met his eyes and smiled with a half wave. Hanzo looked in another direction and kept walking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost a week since Hanzo went to that diner, but something brought him back. He entered the diner, sat in the same seat he sat in last time, and ordered coffee. Suddenly, he heard the ring of the door opening, and the same man from last time sat right next to him.

But, Jesse said nothing, not even a glance. The voices of the other patrons lingered between them. Though, Jesse did exchange conversation with the waitress, which Hanzo didn’t even pay attention to. Hanzo felt oddly disappointed when he finished his coffee, he dug in his pocket for a quarter to pay with.

But Jesse stopped him, “It’s on me,” he said.

“What? No, that’s not necessary,” Hanzo replied.

“No, I insist!”

The waitress chimed in, “Can one of you just pay?”

Jesse laughed and handed her a quarter.

Hanzo cleared his throat and uttered a quiet, “Thank you.”

Before the other man could reply, Hanzo stood up and walked out of the diner. The fresh air relaxed him. He had an hour before he had to be to work. As he cleared his mind, he noticed that Jesse had left the diner after him; he was a few feet away and struggling to light a cigar. It was fairly windy that day.

Hanzo strode towards him, took his lighter, covered the flame and lit his cigar.

Jesse smiled, “Thank ya kindly!”

Hanzo gave his lighter back.

“Awfully quiet,” He mentioned, removing the cigar from his mouth.

“Nothing to be said,” Hanzo countered.

A moment of silence split between the two.

“I should be going,” Hanzo said.

“Wait,” Jesse said before Hanzo could go, “I know this is an odd request, but d’you think you could stop at the diner later this evening?”

Hanzo thought for a moment before answering

“I’ll think about it.”

Without another word, Hanzo treaded away from the scene.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:00pm, the sun had set, and Hanzo could hardly believe he was heading back to that diner. Maybe it was the stress from work that led him there, a little amusement never hurt. Upon reaching the diner, he peered past the large closed sign to see Jesse having a conversation with the waitress, Angela. As he opened the door, their conversation came to a halt. Jesse stood up and neared Hanzo, “I’m sorry you had to take time out of your day to see someone y’hardly know,” he started, “But, you’ve caught my interest, n’ I can’t seem to get my mind off of you”

Hanzo tensed, his face felt hot.

“I’m askin’ you to spend this evening with me, if y’don’t want to, y’can leave,” Jesse continued.

This man, that Hanzo barely knew, was asking for a date. How was he supposed to feel? Creeped out? Charmed? He didn’t know what he felt, but in a blur of work related stress and tiredness; he pulled Jesse by his tie and kissed him.

Hanzo pulled away, Jesse’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t even stutter out a word. A sharp giggle came from behind the counter, they both turned to see Angela trying to conceal a smile.

“D’ya mind?” Jesse asked, sounding amused.

Angela feigned sadness; she turned on the radio, “Don’t stay up to long boys!” She laughed and exited the diner.

Once they heard the door shut, their eyes locked again, quiet hints of swing music from the radio flew around the diner. Jesse put his hands on Hanzo’s waist, and Hanzo put his arms around Jesse’s neck. They swayed slowly until Jesse pulled away to look at Hanzo, “You don’t look to happy, darling.”

“It is just a little fast,” Hanzo responded with a breathy laugh.

“If y’don’t feel comfortable, y’can leave, I’ll understand.”

“I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed,” Hanzo thought. Hanzo was more stressed then anything, if anyone saw him like this, he could be fired from his job, or worse. But somehow, seeing Jesse’s reassuring gaze comforted him.

“Alright, because I’ve been wantin’ to do this.”

Jesse twirled Hanzo then dipped him. Hanzo laughed,

“I don’t think that is the particular type of dance for swing music.” Jesse smirked,

“Alright then, show me”

“I can’t do anything like that,” Hanzo laughed as he stood upright.

“So, y’criticize my dancing and you can’t even do it yourself?” Jesse joked.

Hanzo laughed and teasingly pushed Jesse, but Jesse had lost his footing and actually started to fall.

Jesse grabbed onto Hanzo, pulling him down as well. They both ended up falling into one of the booths, Hanzo on top of Jesse.

Neither of them said a word. The only noise was the music between them.

Only silence until Jesse started laughing, then Hanzo. Their laughter somehow drowned out the music.

Once they died down, Jesse put his arms around Hanzo. “Haven’t laughed like that in ages.”

Hanzo wanted to reply, “Neither have I,” But he kept quiet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00am, opening time. Early morning sun flooded into the diner. As Angela unlocked the front door, she noticed the two men, sleeping in a cramped booth. “Hey! You two better wake up before any one gets here, or else I’ll kick both of you out!”

They both slowly sat up, Jesse pulling out a cigar and placing it in his mouth. Before Jesse could even try to light it, Hanzo took Jesse’s Butane lighter from him and lit his cigar for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfiction so it's not the greatest! But I hope you all enjoy it! I plan to do more of this 1950s AU.


End file.
